


Do you like me?

by swageyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mostly Dialogue, and texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swageyama/pseuds/swageyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata perked up at that, game forgotten. “So you <em>do</em> like someone!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like me?

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistakes let me know! I'm not very good with English so apologies :)

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth” He quickly yelled. He didn’t want to do any more of Hinata’s stupid dares like ‘act like a dog for 5 minutes and no talking, only barking!’, ‘sing and dance to a Disney song’, or ‘let me write something on your forehead, and you can’t look at what it is until morning’ - he still had no idea what was on his head.

“So, Kageyama…” Hinata stroked his imaginary beard trying to think of a question “Do you like anyone?” He grinned like he had come up with the best question anyone could ever ask.

“What the- why _that_ question?” Kageyama practically growled, cheeks tinging red.

“I just wondering, jeez! No need to get mad at me. But you _have_ to answer _truthfully_ , it’s part of the rules of the game!”

_Did Hinata find out somehow? Is that why he is asking me?_

“I- I do...”

_Great, I should have lied! Now he’s going to ask-_

Hinata perked up at that, game forgotten. “So you _do_ like someone! Who is it? Is it someone in our year? Someone in our class? Oh, someone in the club?” He gasped “Is it Yachi? She is sweet, and really pretty too! I could see why you might like her! Is it that girl in your class I see you talk to sometimes? Oh right, maybe it’s not a girl? Yamaguchi? I like him, it’d be cool if it was him! Oh no, it’s not Tsukishima is it? Please don’t tell me it’s him, I don’t think I could deal with him hanging around with us all the time if you two get together! Is it-”

“Hinata, stop!” Kageyama yelled, he had to stop him, he was pretty sure Hinata hadn’t taken a single breath. “I’m not going to tell you who it is, alright!” He paused, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to his next question “Do you like someone?”

Hinata faced away and whispered. “I, um… Yes.” 

“Oh, okay.” He could swear that he heard the sound of his heart breaking

 

* * *

 

 _Who does he like? Maybe Yachi? She had been the first person he guessed on who I like, so she must have been on his mind. She is nice, shy, very shy, but nice... and cute too. I can see why Hinata would like her. Though it is pretty obvious that she has at least some feelings toward Kiyoko. I wonder if Hinata knows that..._ His phone beeped, dragging him out of his thoughts

 

 **Hinata:** ヾ(๑╹ヮ╹๑)ﾉ” what are you doing

 **Kageyama:** nothing? laying in bed about to go to sleep, like you should be. we have practise in the morning

He knew he probably wasn’t getting sleep any time soon if he kept this going.

 **Hinata:** anyway… you dont have to tell me who, but are you gonna tell the person you like that you like them ♥～(‘▽^人)

_He just ignored what I said, how rude!_

**Kageyama:** no. definitely not, never.

 **Kageyama:** are you?

 **Hinata:** idk maybe one day, but they like someone else so theres probably no point in telling them ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

_So he does know that she likes Kiyoko_

**Kageyama:** what is something you like about them?

 **Hinata:** hm.. well, they have very pretty eyes. i couldnt even begin to explain how much i love their eyes (๑♡⌓♡๑) dont laugh at me for this but i love their hands!!!!

He didn’t know what to reply to that. Luckily he didn’t have to because his phone beeped again, signalling another message

 **Hinata:** what about you? what is something you like about your crush

 _I don’t want to talk to_ you _about_ you _! It’s really weird!_ Kageyama groaned as he typed. Unsure of what to say, he just wrote whatever came to mind

 **Kageyama:** they were there for me when i really needed it and they probably didn’t even realise how much it they mean to me because they are kinda dense… but that’s what makes them, them. also they’re really cute

He smiled at the thought

 **Hinata:** wow i didnt know you were such a sap, kageyama <(￣ー￣)>

 **Kageyama:** shut up, dumbass! good. night.

_I take all of it back, I don’t like him at all! Dumbass Hinata!_

 

* * *

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata groaned, dragging out the ‘ma’

“What, dumbass?” No real bite behind the insult.  
He noticed the small blush spreading over Hinata’s cheeks as he spoke. “How would you go about confessing? Like, I know you said you never wanted to, but if you did, how would you?”

Kageyama started blushing himself. “I don’t know. I probably wouldn’t confess if I wasn’t 100% sure that they liked me anyway…”

 

* * *

 

“Kageyama” Hinata whined, throwing his head back.

“What?”

“I really like them and want to confess, how should I even do that? It’s too hard to come up with something that isn’t too scary!”

“Why don’t you just ask if they like you? Then if they say yes, then you can tell them you like them too. If they don’t then you can just play it off”

“Ah! I’ll do that next time I see them, then! That’s such a great idea!” Hinata practically yelled, then mumbled to himself “especially coming from you...”  
“What was that?” He hissed

“Nothing! Nothing, of course!” Hinata laughed and gave him a blinding smile, he actually had to look away 

 

* * *

 

“Kageyama” Hinata groaned, dragging out the ‘ma’

_Why does he keep saying my name like that that?_

“Yeah?”

Hinata took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he wanted to say.

  


 

“Do you like me?”


End file.
